1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading system and an image reading method, which detects as to whether or not a non-contact memory attached to an original is present and performs a process responding to the detection result.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact semiconductor chip (for example, μ-chip by HITACHI, LTD.) from which an external unit can read stored data in a non-contact manner has been known.
Also, JP-A-2001-229199, JP-A-2000-285203, JP-A-2001-134672, JP-A-2001-283011, JP-A-2001-148000, and JP-A-2001-260580 disclose applications of the compact semiconductor chip.